Oogcontact(deel 2)
Oogcontact(Deel 2) Vervolgt: Oogcontact Arashi's POV De stormhoorn van striker blaazde alle de bey's van de bende weg en ik denk dat ze nooit meer terug gaan komen. De jongens en meisje wuifde heel hard (behalve Mr. Chagi en Myuu... Ik wed erop dat die broer en zus zijn!). Ik deed mijn masker af en wandelde weg. De rest keek me vreemd aan toen ik weg ging. Ik ging weg omdat ik mijn waare ik heb laten zien, de duivelin in Amerika: Miss. Black. Vandaar dat Masker en de zwarte jas. Niemand wist het, zelfs Masamune wist niet dat ik Miss. Black was. Ik voel me verschrikkelijk. Ik ging naar huis, ik ging naar binnen en ging direct naar mijn kamer. Mijn kleine sprankeltje hoop was verdwenen, ik durf niet meer naar buiten. Ik ben de Amerkaanse duivelin: Miss. Black. Ik zette me neer en sluitte men ogen heel rustig, was men leven dan voorbij?? Misschien maar ik ga het niet opgeven! Ik ga alles doen om mijn leven te veranderen... Maar hoe?? Plots hoorde ze een gebonk uit de living, iemand kwam men kamer binnen en zei iets. Ik wou niet zien wie het was of wat het zei, maar ik kon toch niks horen. Ik was zo vredig op dat moment dat ik niks hoorde. Een warme hand raakte me aan, ik dacht dat ik in huilen zou uitbarsten maar ik bleef stoer. Rustig opende ik mijn ogen en keek wie het was.... Het was Toby, ik keek omlaag en dacht dat hij me niet meer wouw zien maar hij was er.... Voor mij. Hij kwam naast me zitten en streelde men wang en zei voorzichtig want hij wist dat ik elk moment in huilen kon uitbarsten "Arashi.... Wees niet bang... Ik zal er altijd voor je zijn.... Je bent een leuk meisje.... ik zweer het je... Dus wees niet bang..." een traan liep over men wang. Op een bepaalt moment knuffelde hij me en begon mijn hart sneller te kloppen. Wat is dit?? Wat is er met me aan de hand?? Na een uur of vijf is Masamune thuisgekomen, hij was blij en boos. Hij schreeuwde tegen me omdat ik niks had verteld maar hij was ook trots dat ik die jongens een lesje had geleerd. Toby ging naar huis. Ik wou dat niet... Ik wou dat hij bij me bleef. Op een bepaalt moment ging Masa ook naar bed en dus lag ik neer met een hoofd vol met vragen. Waarom ben ik verdrietig dat Toby weg is?? waarom?? Wat is er gebeurd nadat ik hij.... Oh nee! Het kan niet waar zijn! Ben ik nu.... op Toby??? Ik wou het niet geloven dus deed ik maar men ogen toe en wachtte op morgen. De volgende ochtend ging ik naar Misaki's huis om alles op zen rijtje te zetten. Ze grijnsde en zei "Je bent verliefd op hem..." "huh??" zei ik een beetje geschrokken en ze zei knikten terug "Jup!! Harstikke smoor verliefd op hem yo!" Ik keek haar ongelovig aan en zuchtte dan diep. Wat moest ik nu?? ik keek haar nog even ongelovig aan en stond dan recht. "Goed, goed! Ik geloof je!" zuchtte ik diep, Misaki glimlachte en wees me naar de deur. Onderweg naar huis kwam ik Toby weer tegen, ik deed men kap aan en deed alsof ik hem niet kende maar dan plots tikte hij op men schouder en ik deed mijn kap af en zei "Hey.." "hoi" zei hij terug maar ik wou niet verder praten dus ik wandelde verder naar huis. Hij keek me vreemd aan en wandelde dan ook verder. Thuis was Masa eten aan het maken, ik ging zitten aan de tafel en bleef stijf voor me uitkijken. Masa kwam met eten aan tafel zitten en legde een broodje voor mijn neus. Ik keek naar het broodje en dan naar Masa. Was hij dan niet meer boos?? ho, laat ook maar.... Ik ben een vervelend kind die niet meer zich eigen kan zijn volgens zichzelf maarja. Ik pakte het broodje vast en keek wat er tussen zat: kaas, mayonaise, sla, komkommer, tomaten (waar ik een hekel aan heb!) en eieren. "Waarom heb je er tomaten tussen gedaan??" zei ik en hij zei niks terug. Wat is er nu weer met hem?? "Omdat ik geen zin meer had om het eruit tedoen!" zei hij dan op een onbeleefde manier. Hij keek me aan toen ik rustig zijn hand vastpakte en zei "Wat is er??" hij antwoorde niet direct terug maar op een gegeven moment zuchtte hij diep en zei "Het is niks. Gewoon niet goed geslapen, denk ik" ik schudde mijn hoofd en kneep in zijn hand "zeg op" zei ik. Hij lachte een beetje en wringde zijn hand ertussenuit en streelde mijn haren en zei "niks! Laten we nu gewoon verder eten." Ik knikte en at mijn broodje op. "Masa.... Ik euhm... denk dat je gelijk had..." begon ik opeens te zeggen zonder dat ik het wou en hij keek me vreemd aan en zei "Over wat dan????" "Over...dat ik verliefd ben...op Toby..." zei ik met hese stem. Hij schrok en stikte bijna in een tomaat "Rot tomaten!!" roepte hij opeens, ik schrok mij een buld en zat al onder te tafel verstopt. Ik bibberde een beetje en wachtte tot hij afgekoelt was. "Arashi! Kom onder die tafel uit! Nu!!" zei hij met een boze stem, ik kwam bibberend onder de tafel uit en zei "Ik b-ben er a-al..." Hij keek me boos aan en riep "Hoe kun je nu verliefd worden op mijn beste vriend!!!!!" ik stopte met bibberen en begon zelf te roepen "Weet ik veel!!! I Don't Care! Ik vind hem gewoon leuk!! Is dat zo erg???!!!" hij knikte en kwam naar me toe. Wat ging hij met me doen?? Ik wil het niet weten! Als hij me maar met rust haalt. "Als je nog één keer met hem praat dan...!! dan...!! Dan pak ik je bey en je leven af!!" zei hij en ging zijn kamer met grote stappen naar binnen, ik schrok. Mijn Bey?? Mijn Leven?? Dat kan hij niet maken! Ik ging zitten op mijn stoel en begon te huilen. Mag ik nooit meer met Toby praten?? Nooit meer?? Wat een nachtmerrie.... Nu moet ik leven zonder Toby. Iemand belde, maar ik ging niet opendoen dat mocht Masa zelf maar doen. Masamune's POV Ik deed de deur open en zag dat het Toby was. "Kom binnen Toby" zei ik rustig en liet hem binnen. Hij kwam binnen en ging op de stoel zitten, ik kwam op een stoel naast hem zitten. Hij begon dat ze derstraks Arashi had gezien en dat ze vreemder deed dan gewoonlijk. Hij zei dat ze gewoon weg liep toen ze Hey had gezegt. Dat kan niet! Zij begint altijd met het gesprek! Toby keek naar beneden en zweeg. Ik denk dat hij zich een beetje bezorgt maakte om Arashi. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en zei "Nee, nee je vergist je! Arashi doet niet zo!" maar hij leek serieus bezig te zijn. Ik stond op en ging naar Arashi's kamer en sleurde haar mee de living in. Ze probeerde zich los te wringen maar ik had haar te stevig vast. Met zwier gooi ik haar op de zetel en ze zit dan te mopperen "Je weet toch wel dat dat KINDERMISHANDELING IS!!!" ik schud mijn hoofd en ga naast haar zitten. "Ik wil praten over..." zei ik maar Arashi onderbrak me en zei "Ik wil hier niet over praten begrepen! En laat me nu met rust! allebei!" Ze stapte op de deur af en trok haar jas van de kapstok en ging naar buiten, met een ruk zwierde ze de deur dicht. Toby keek me vreemd aan en stond recht, hij stelde een paar vragen achter elkaar "Wat is hier aan de hand eigenlijk? Wat is er met haar? En wat wil je van me?". Mijn mond trilde een beetje maar ik wees hem naar de deur "De deur is daar, het spijt me maar het is een familie probleem" hij knikte en ging de deur uit. Wat is mijn bedoeling eigenlijk? Eerst wou ik met hem praten over Arashi die verliefd op hem is en dan kan ik het niet meer zeggen. Wat is er met me aan de hand? Ik ging voor de deur staan van mijn kamer en bleef daar nog even naar de grond kijken. Dan met een stamp schot ik de deur open en val neer op mijn bed. Mijn zucht is zo diep dat ik geen adem meer kreeg. Mijn GSM rinkelt, starend naar het blafond pak ik mijn GSM uit mijn broekzak en neem op "Nani*?!" vervolgens komt er een gekuck en zegt dan een vriendelijke meisjes stem "Bent u Eiji?" ik keek naar mijn GSm, Eiji?? Wie is dat nu weer?! "Nee, sorry Mevrouw mijn naam is Masamune" ineens hoor ik gegiechel. Haar stem, het is zo zoet zoals suiker. Wie is deze mistrieus meisje? "Het spijt me meneer, ik heb het verkeerde nummer ingetikt" zegt de meisje weer met de zoete stem en opeens heb ik weer iets te zeggen en ik zeg gewoon "Is niks hoor, maar hoe heet u eigenlijk?" "Arru" zei het meisje vriendelijk en ik hoor haar lach en nog een meisjes lach, die ik denk dat ik weet van wie het is "maar nu moet ik gaan meneer" "ok" zei ik nog voordat ze ophangde. Dat andere meisje haar lach is dezelfde lach als Arashi's lach! Wat moet ze nu weer van me? Ze moet niet met mijn voeten spelen want iedereen kent haar lach van buiten! Oh, als ze hier is is ze zo dood! S'avonds laat zit ik nog steeds op haar te wachten, maar opeens word er gebeld.. het is Arashi "Je, Masa ik blijf bij men vriendin slapen eh? ok bye" zonder dat ik mocht antwoorde hangt ze op. Wat onbeleefd!